My Piece Of Gum
by Lexsnotes
Summary: Tea Gardener and Seto Kaiba makes a bet over who gets the last piece of gum. So how did they both end up with the same piece of gum? One Shot Story. Revised... Rated pg13 just to be safe.


**My Piece Of Gum**

_by: lillogadget_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime series.

**_Summary_**: Tea Gardener and Seto Kaiba makes a bet over who gets the last piece of gum. So how did they both end up with the same piece of gum?

**Pairing**: Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener

* * *

"OH GOD IM LATE!"

Tea Gardener, perfect student, great grades, class president... was acually late to school for once.

The classroom door flung open as Tea gasped for breath looking as if she had ran on a 100 meter sprint. The class looked at her oddly as she caught her herself from fainting.

"Care to explain why you're late Miss. Gardener?" asks Ms. Halter as she sets the chalk down.

The class turns their attention back to the tired bunette.

Tea manages to calm down from her run and finally notices her perdicament. She felt a large amount of blood rushing to her cheek as she studders an answer.

_'I'm as dead as hell...'_

* * *

_'I can't believe Ms. Halter gave me a week of detention! Just for being late too...'_

As Tea opened the door, her blue eyes widen to the one person she never expected to be there.

...Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Finish the assignment on the board and hand it to me. I will be back an hour later after the teachers conference down the hall." says Ms. Halter as she closes the classroom door.

_'Im stuck here with Kaiba of all people...'_ thought Tea.

"Are you done staring Gardener?" That snapped Tea back to reality.

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

_'Can't stand his voice...'_

"...Or is it because you can't help but admire me Miss Cheerleader."

_'Just ignore him..'_

* * *

Half an hour pasted and both Tea and Kaiba had finished thier assignments.

She grabbed a sketch book out and started drawing while Kaiba was reading that same novel over again. At least that's what she thought.

Taking a quick glance at Kaiba, she began sketching him.

Looking back, he replied harshly "Why are you sketching me, Gardener? Am I that desirable to keep a sketch of myself in your drawing pad?" with a smirk.

"No, It's my assinment for my Drawing From the Figure class. I want to get it over with and do something else. Since your not moving from your spot, I might as well use you as a model." as Tea replied as she used her charcoal pencil measuring Kaiba from where she was sitting.

As she looked up at Kaiba again, he fishes out a piece of gum.

"Can I have a piece?" asks Tea.

"No" he replies.

"Why not?"

"Last piece."

"Oh.. then can I at least have half of it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm not sharing." he puts it simply.

Fuming, she gets up and walks up in front of Kaiba and snatches the gum out of his grasp.

"Kaiba, if you can get it back then you can have it back but if you can't it's mine."

Kaiba looked at Tea as if she's gone insane. Tea smirks back in return and begins back to her desk.

"Want to bet Gardener?"

_'Did I hear right?'_

"If I win Gardener, then you do what I want for a week and vice versa. Deal?"

Tea turned around looking back at Kaiba. _'This isn't right.. he's up to something.'_ Tea paused at the deal he made. Making Kaiba what she wants for a week?

"You got yourself a deal Kaiba."

The Tea pops the gum in her mouth and chews it slowly._'He can't get it from me now. He lost!' _she thought in triumph. "Can't get it now can you eh Kaiba boy?" Watching Kaiba pause, he slowly showed a slight smirk.

'Uh oh... this doesn't look too good.'

Her eyes widen as she watches him get up from his seat and advances on her. Tea begins to back up to a wall when Kaiba's hands above Tea's shoulders leaving her trapped.

'He's not the kind of guy that will hurt me over a little bet, will he?...' Kaiba's smirk gave her chills.

Tea's eyes shut tight, afraid of what Kaiba will do. Suddenly she felt something, but it didn't hurt. The her eyes widen like saucers.

_'IS SETO KAIBA... KISSING ME?'_

* * *

Finally pulling away, he smirked. "I win, Gardener"

Confused at what he meant, she noticed that the gum was missing. Look at him, he was the one chewing the the gum taking from her mouth. Shocked at what he did, her blush grew deeper as well as her anger. She reached up to slap him when he grabbed both her wrists, holding it down.

Her own eyes were locked onto his when he softly hissed into her ear, "Now that I win. you will do what I want. You remember the deal right?"

'Damn him...he'd do anything to win. He stole my first kiss too! That bastard Kaiba!'

"What do you want then?" said Tea, as a tear began to cascade down her cheek.

Kaiba paused at that question at replied simpliy saying, "You."

'Damn him... Go to hell Kaiba! I hate you and I... Did I hear right?! Did he say me?' "Wwwhat...?" as her words studdered.

Her thoughts were interupted as she felt his lips collided with her own again. This time, he was more gentle than last time. She felt herself going limp again at his touch. He pulled away slowly with lustful eyes.

"I said I want you, Tea Gardener."

* * *

END

* * *

Well how was it? Well it kinda a sad attempt for me to try so a few reviews are welcomed. I typed this up quickly so I didn't look over on what I wrote. I know there's probably a lot of errors on it so I'll correct it when I get a chance. Hope you enjoyed it. _Hopefully it made sense too..._

**Revised it taking out a paragraph. I will consider a continuation of this chapter. If I do, it probably about a romance/humor fic of what Tea had to do for Kaiba for a week... Any sugesstions?**


End file.
